kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sky Chasers
"Are you brave enough to chase your dreams?" ~Tagline The Sky Chasers is a fanon made by Tellassea. It tells the story of Sora and Kairi's son, Hikaru, and his friends Aoi, Midori and Ryu as their simple dream to venture to other worlds throws them into the middle of the eternal war between Light and Darkness, as well as the unfolding of the Great Prophecy. A prophecy that could mean the safety of the universe, or its destruction. Plot The Sky Chasers center on the four friends; Hikaru, Aoi, Midori and Ryu, as they are thrown into a war once faught by their predecessors. The story is told from different parts, told with the help of various story arcs, Part 1: Kowareta Kizuna Arc 1: Monogatari It tells the story of the quartet's life on Destiny Islands before it was swallowed by the darkness, up to the start of Hikaru's journey as he travels the worlds with Goofy's son, Max, his friend PJ and Hikaru's long-time friend Aoi as they search for Ryu and Aoi's twin, Midori. Arc 2: kensaku It details the party's travels across the worlds in their search for not only Ryu and Midori, but also for the legendary keyblade masters. Who happen to be Hikaru's dad, Sora, and Ryu's dad, Riku. It also introduces the Mistress of Darkness, Nyx. Arc 3: Kagami no Kage The end of the first part of the series, as well as the end of the first journey. The party discover the ones responsible for the disappearance of the worlds, as well as the roles played by Ryu and Midori. The bitter twist at the end of this arc serves as an important point in which the second part of the series will continue. This also ends Hikaru and Aoi's journey with Max and PJ as well as with each other. Transition: SHIFT Transition Arc 1: Kusari no Setsuzoku Details the first leg of Aoi's solo journey until she becomes an apprentice of Master Jien. As well as revealing a part of the Great Prophecy, which tells about herself. Transition Arc 2: Torikago o Kowasu Details Midori's first days of keyblade training under Kairi, Aqua and Master Yen Sid. Midori learns part of the Great Prophecy regarding herself from Yen Sid. Transition Arc 3: Kage no Kyokai Details Ryu's struggle against the darkness in his heart as he, his dad, Riku, and Hikaru's dad, Sora, try to escape from the Realm of Darkness. Bonus Arc: Hakushi no Jotai tells about Omega, Hikaru's Nobody, as well as introduces the Pack. Part 2: Nuiawase-sai Arc 1: Egao Details Omega's days in the Pack and his interactions with it's other members. Ryu makes his appearance in this arc, as well as Sora and Riku. Arc 2: Namida Details Ryu's attempt to get his friend -or what's left of him- back. Midori, Max and PJ make their appearance in this arc, and Omega begins to question the Pack's motives. Arc 3: Gekido Details the downfall of the Pack. Aoi makes her appearance in the beggining of this arc. Note: Other arcs TBA Characters Part 1 Destiny Islands *Hikaru *Aoi *Ryu *Midori *Kairi Disney Castle *King Mickey *Queen Minnie *Donald Duck *Goofy *Daisy Duck *Max *PJ Radiant Garden *Ventus *Tina Branford *Cecil Harvey *Merlin *Shantotto *Kefka End of the World *Nyx *Eris *Erebus *Sora *Riku Transition Valey of Heroes *Master Jien *Zidane Tribal *Bartz Klauser *Terra Mysterious Tower *Master Yen Sid *Kairi *Aqua Realm of Darkness *Ryu *Sora *Riku Twilight Town *Omega *Alpha Part 2 Fort of Naught *Alpha *Beta *Gamma *Delta *Epsilon *Zeta *Eta *Theta *Iota *Kappa *Lambda *Mu *Nu *Xi *Omicron *Pi *Rho *Sigma *Tau *Upsilon *Phi *Chi *Psi *Omega Note: Other worlds and characters TBA Trivia *The Story line is somewhat based on the original ingdom Hearts Series, with a some plot twists and a somewhat darker story. *The creation of the Sky Chasers was inspired by the Indonesian novel by Andrea Hirata "Laskar Pelangi" (English: "The Rainbow Troops") Category:Fanfiction